Deathly Noted
by John Bigboote
Summary: Hey guys how do you like my new Death Note AU?


"_One thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach. All the damn vampires."_

\- The grandpa from The Lost Boys

* * *

Misa wasn't exactly Ai Rowun when it came to using a crossbow. All of her wild jumping and flipping could give a professional circus acrobat a run for his money, but she would always be clumsy when it came to handling projectile weapons. Still, she managed to mow through the undead cronies lingering around the front door. All that was left was for her to face off with the leader of the coven.

Her pigtails were tangled and frazzled. Her elegant lace hosiery was starting to look like torn fishnets. Blood from countless skewered undead was spattered across her face and down her narrow shoulders. But she didn't care. She was a woman on a mission.

Nobody told her ill-prepared demon hunters made for tasty appetizers for final bosses. Throw in her little black faux-leather dress and it was clear she was all wrapped up for her own funeral.

Misa burst through the office door with a single swift kick. She was barely in the room before she was locking a bolt in her crossbow and aiming for the back of the executive's office chair. It was so tall it obscured his head and made him look almost like he was seated in a throne.

The demon Misa had just spent the past twenty minutes fighting through Hell to track down turned in his seat with a soft creaking sound. As he slowly spun forward, his young masculine looks were revealed in the dreary modern lighting. He was dressed in an odd combination of a business suit with an elaborate velvet-lined cape thrown over top. Red-eyed with short brown hair, he was slouched in the chair with a smirk on his face and his knuckles tucked under his chin. The way one sits when they're ready to say "At least we meet, Mr. Bond."

The vampire lord of shadows and darkness went by the name Light. As fate would have it, he'd been somewhat of Misa's boyfriend before he revealed his true nature. Now she planned on making him her ex.

Misa loosed her crossbow when she was standing five feet away from Light's desk and he was still sitting stationary in his chair. She missed her target by a mile. While she instantly went into a panic and struggled to load her next bolt, Light silently stood up to his feet and walked out from behind the desk. He towered over her by at least ten inches when he was standing directly in front of her.

Just as Misa finished loading her next bolt, Light knocked the crossbow out of her grip with a careless swing of his arm and sent it clattering to the carpet. She reached into her belt and quickly lifted a silver crucifix from her hip, but Light swiped it away with his other arm. She extended the curved knives latched to her wrists, but he swiftly declawed her by grabbing her arms and yanking the weapons off like they were toys. As a last resort, she nervously smiled and offered him an apple. But he wanted none of that and would prefer to have all of Misa. He slapped it out of her palms with an unforgiving scowl.

Light's eyes stared straight down into Misa's. Her poor mortal mind was overtaken by his desire before she could even blink. Her arms fell to her sides and her entire body locked up as if it were saying "Yep, it's about that time to for me to get chomped on."

Light tore off the demon hunter's choker with one hand and tossed the strip of leather into some dark corner of the office. He rested his palm on top of her blonde head as if he were petting her, but then roughly moved his arm so her chin tilted sideways and her neck was facing out. Wasting no more time with formalities, he extended his long ivory fangs over his lips and delivered a kiss to her throat.

Misa gasped weakly. Blood trickled down her neck and joined the splotches already on her shoulders, but this time the blood was her own. Her trance faded and dizziness took over as her strength was quickly drained away.

Light weaved his long cape around himself and his prey so he could drink in privacy. When the velvet screen was completely drawn over them, it dropped to the ground and rippled across the carpet.

Light and Misa had switched places in a devilish magic trick. The vampire lord appeared as only a tall black silhouette with a wide smirk in the office lighting. Misa stood close enough to him that her back almost touched his chest. He loomed behind her like a doll maker with his latest creation, or more accurately a mortician with his latest client.

Misa's already fair skin was now ghostly white. Her dark painted lips looked all the more naturally discolored when complemented by her bleak skin tone. A walking corpse in black frills and leather pleats, she proudly displayed the two marks of death on her neck. Her eyes gleamed red in the darkness as she hissed through grinning fangs.

* * *

_Author's note: So I've been listening to the 80s version of "Numb" by Linkin Park a lot. I heard a clip of it when someone on tumblr posted a video of the cat from Animal Crossing dancing to it and I instantly had to download the full-length version. I started thinking about what anime girls are out there who exhibit brooding gothic despair in an upbeat peppy way in the same style as this song. Then it dawned on me "Oh, that's Misa." So I started writing about her in like this weird Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Castlevania AU, but things didn't wind up going too well for her._


End file.
